


Kuroo, mint cicamami?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo szegény mindent a nyakába vesz, kis edzőtáboros fic mert ugye miért ne, meg a humor és angst se
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Avagy egy edzőtábor története, mikor a Karasuno látja vendégül a Nekomát.





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma unottan nézett ki a busz ablakán, tekintete bambán siklott át a gyorsan suhanó tereptárgyakon. Szemei üvegesek voltak az üvegen, ezen visszásság pedig akaratlanul is nevetésre késztette a mellette ülő Kuroot.

Először próbálta elnyomni, befogni a száját, de a vállai erőteljesen remegtek, ahogy a rekeszizma is rángott, és megadva magát, végül hangos hahotába kezdett. Ezzel az egész csapat figyelmét magára irányította, ami még inkább nevetésre ingerelte - immár könnyek is folytak a szeméből a szórakozástól.

Aztán az érdeklődés irányába viszonylag gyorsan elhalt, és ez végül, szép lassan lecsillapította őt magát is. Ezalatt Kenma pedig csupán mozdulatlanul ült, annyiban változtatva pozitúráján, hogy a feje most mát a hideg üvegen pihent. Kuroo úgy gondolta, hogy ilyen tempóban folytatva, a barátja hamar elalszik. Nem bánta, bár ezzel szemben ő maga rettenetesen izgatott volt - képtelen lett volna aludni. Tudniillik, a Karasuno meghívta őket egy edzőtáborra. Mivel még nem járt itt, ezért nagyon kíváncsi volt.

Pár órával később meg is érkeztek, mikor kint már igencsak esteledett az idő. A másik csapat kapitánya köszöntötte őket, s mutatta az utat az ideiglenes szállásukig.

Daichi elköszönt tőlük, azt meghagyva, hogy reggel korán Suga jön értük el, és hogy hat órakor keljenek, mert a reggeli korán van, és utána még sok dolguk lesz.

Kuroo mosolyogva pakolt le egy szimpatikus matrac mellé, majd mindenkit ágyba parancsolt. Jól végezve dolgát, még egyszer körbejárt és mindenkit jól be is takargatott, ha ez szükséges volt, mert hajnalban még eléggé lehűlt a levegő, és szerette volna elkerülni a megbetegedéseket, ha már egyszer ő tartozott felelősséggel értük, mert Nekomata-sensei lebetegedett, és családja híján az edzőtanonca őrizte álmát a kórházban. De ez rendben is van így. Kuroo több, mint képes volt kordában tartani szeretett csapatát, mely a második családjának érződött. Mosolyogva lépett a matracához, s immáron, utolsóként, ő is álomra hunyta szemeit.

Reggel Lev kajabálásábra ébredt, melyet követően egy nagy pofon csattanása követett, amit Yakuhoz társított. Borsódzott a háta a gondolattól, hogy látatlanban, már csak a hussanása alapján is meg tudja mondani ki tette... De nem véletlenül volt ő a csapatkapitány. Az ilyen finomságokkal is tisztában volt. Mikor szemeit végre kinyitotta és felült, tekintete egy még mindig alvó Kenmára esett, ezért odamászott hozzá, és finoman ébresztgetni kezdte. Barátja két perccel később álmosan nyitotta ki szemeit, majd bólintva felé felült. Körülnézve Kuroo büszkeséggel nyugtázta, hogy mindenki ébren van. Ezt követően csekkolta az óráját a telefonján, ami még alig mutatott fél hatot, szóval teljesen időben voltak. Sawamura elméletileg azt mondta, hogy együtt étkeznek, így nem törte magát, hogy leszervezzen bármit is, ezt ráhagyta a házigazdákra. Ellenben, némi fegyelmező jellegű nyújtás így kora reggel senkinek sem árthat...

Egy gonosz mosollyal az arcán nyitotta szólásra a száját. – Fiúk, higgadjatok le. Kettes számú gyakorlat-sorozatot kérek elvégezni, háromszor. – Kenma felé fordult, majd fojtottabb hangon hozzátette. – Neked elég egyszer is.

– Kuroo, ez nem ér! – Csattant fel ezt hallva Lev és Yamamoto szinkronban.

– Rendben, akkor nektek kettőtöknek négyszer kell. Most pedig egy hangot sem akarok hallani a madarak csicsergésén kívül. – Tapsra emelte a kezét, hogy ösztökélje a társait. – Gyerünk, gyerünk,... hova gondoltok egyébként is? Attól, hogy ez csak nyújtás-gyakorlatokból áll, nem csinálhatjátok a matracotokon, lusta macskák! Gyerünk ki a jó levegőre. Némi hűs nem ártott még meg senkinek! Addig kell kiélvezni a jó levegőt, amíg a nap nem kel fel, tudjátok, utána tikkasztó lesz a hőség! Na gyerünk, kapkodjátok a lábatokat, egy-kettő!

Elégedetten nyugtázta a szépen kisorjázó fiúkat, majd csatlakozott a sor végére. Kint a harmatos füvön ülve tényleg élmény volt végigcsinálni ezt a gyakorlatsort, ami, titkon a kedvence volt. Negyed órával később a nap is elkezdett felfelé kúszni a horizonton, s láthatóvá vált a vörös gömb. Békésen nézte a napfelkeltét, míg észre nem vett egy alakot kibontakozni annak fényében. Nem is kellett a sziluettet közelebbről látnia, tudta, hogy ez nagy valószínűséggel Sugawara lesz, ahogy azt előző nap Sawamura megmondta.

Nem is tévedett nagyot, csupán, mint kiderült, mögötte jött a csapat liberója is.

Mikor közelebb értek, mosolyogva integettek nekik.

– Szép reggelt, fiúk! Jól aludtatok? – Kérdezte Sugawara egy kedves mosollyal. Erre a válasz csak elmotyogott igenlések formájában volt, melyek kuncogásra ingerelték az ezüsthajú feladót. – Szóval, a mellékelt ábra ellenére, mégsem vagytok annyira koránkelő típusok. No, mindegy. – Társa felé fordult. – Noya, kérlek mutasd az utat lefelé. – Visszapillantott a Nekoma csapatra. – Mire vártok? A reggeli vár rátok, csak kövessétek Nishinoyát. – Nem is kellett kétszer mondania, a fiúk lelkesen szegődtek az alacsony liberó nyomába.

Sugawarának így lehetősége volt Kuroo mellé felzárkózni, s ketten lettek a sereghajtók.

– Jó reggelt, Tetsu-chan. No, mesélj.

– Neked is, Koushicchi. Köszönjük szépen a vendéglátást.

– Semmit sem tesz. Jó titeket itt látni, meg mégse hagyhatjuk, hogy mindig ti hívjatok meg. Tudod, ez ilyen becsületbeli dolog. – Kuncogott fel Sugawara.

– Hát persze. – Nevetett vele együtt Kuroo. – Nos, mi a mai program? Reggeli után bemelegítünk, aztán meccsezünk?

– Ez a terv, igen. Bár, ki tudja mi lesz még... Mindenesetre, ma még lazára vesszük a figurát. – Somolygott az ezüsthajú.

– Oya, oya... Valaki nagyon magabiztos lett, mióta utoljára láttam. – Húzta az agyát a Nekoma kapitánya. Sugawara meglökte a vállát a feketehajúnak.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem így gondoltam...

– Tényleg? Igazság szerint az a sejtésem, hogy ténylegesen sokat fejlődtetek. Talán még nem vagytok annyira felkészültek, mint mi, de azt biztos, hogy méltó ellenfelekké értetek.

– Ha így folytatod, elpirulok, te. – Eresztett el egy könnyed nevetés és horkantás közötti hangot a feladó. – Ámbátor, akkor is van egy meglepink, már ha összejön a dolog. A mai időbeosztás pedig laza lesz, hogy kicsit ki tudjunk kapcsolódni, és ne izomlázzal kezdjük ezt az egyhetes tábort, mert akkor beledöglenénk a végére.

– Ezt tudom tisztelni. Köszönöm. – Ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Kuroo, visszaemlékezve egy hasonlóan lezajlott edzőtáborra, mint amit beszélgetőpartnere felvázolt. Az emléktől akaratlanul is megborzongott. Majd visszatérve a jelenbe, a lelkes vigyor visszakúszott az arcára. Alig várta, hogy a földbe döngölhesse a kis Chibi-chant, meg az utánfutóját, és nagyon is kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon Tsukki hogyan fejlődött, nem beszélve a már eddig is jó játékosaikról...

– Nézd, meg is érkeztünk. Az a kis lugas lesz az étkezés helye a héten, kivéve, ha esetlegesen esne az eső, mert akkor behúzódunk az iskola konyhájába. Illetve, még egy kivétel lesz, de arról majd később. – Magyarázott a Karasuno kapitány-helyettese, valószínűleg, hogy kellően informált legyen, hisz ő a Nekoma kapitánya, és mindenféle feje, így az edzők hiányában.

– Köszönöm a kis eligazítást. Akkor, gondolom, jó étvágyat! – Támadta meg az egyik svédasztalt a fektehajú.

Egy ideig csak a csámcsogások hangját lehetett hallani, majd némi csendes társalgást.

Kuroo mély levegőt vett. Ez az igazi táboros érzés... Egyszerűen imádta. Az arcáról a széles mosolyt, ha akarta sem lehetett volna levakarni. Büszkén és boldogan nézett körbe, meghatódva, hogy ennek a részese lehet. Elképzelhetetlenül hálás volt ezért. Imádta a röplabdát, a barátait, és ezt az egészet. Úgy érezte, most az egész világot a keblére tudta volna ölelni.

Na persze ez nem olyan módon látszott rajta, mint mondjuk Tanakán és Yamamotón, akik könnyes szemmel ölelgették egymást. Ezen a látványon a szeme mellett levő nevetőráncai elmélyültek.  _Ez egy jó hét lesz_  - döntötte el magában.

A reggeli után mindenki együtt melegített be, Daichi figyelő tekintete alatt. Kuroo meg tudta mondani, hogy jó volt a sémája, és bár voltak olyan gyakorlatai, amit ő annyira nem alkalmazott, de Sawamura kiegészítéseivel határozottan hasznosnak tűntek, ezért eldöntötte, hogy majd, ha lesz ideje, odamegy hozzá gyakorlatokat cserélni. Ezen gondolatmenetet követően tisztára úgy érezte magát, mint valami változókorú anyuka, aki az iskolai ünnepség után odamegy egy másik anyukához recepteket cserélni, mert fáj a foga egy hihetetlenül jó brownie-receptre, mert neki csak a pogácsák mennek. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elvonatkoztasson ettől az analógiától.

Ahogy azt ígérték, ezután rögtön neki is kezdtek a barátságos meccsek játszásának. Az idő csak úgy repült, mint a kezükkel ütött labda, mégse látta a csodagyorsat, ami igazán meglepte. De lerázta magáról a dolgot, annak írva a számlájára, hogy még alig játszottak pár bemelegítő kört, nem sietnek sehova, elvégre hosszú még a hét.

Az ebéd bár könnyed, mégis laktató étel volt, amiért igazán hálát adott a szakácsnak... Vagy, aki ezt kitalálta. Ebédet követően kis össznépi nyújtás következett, hogy egyrészt ne egyből teli gyomorral kezdjenek el pattogni, illetve, hogy szegény izmaik se legyenek olyannyira túlterhelve.

A nyújtást követően egy rövidke szünetet tartottak, melyet a legtöbben csoportokban beszélgetve töltötték, vagy éppen a füvön feküdtek, élvezve a jó időt. Ez Kuroonak remek lehetőséget kínált Sawamura felkeresésére a gyakorlatokkal kapcsolatban, hisz jobb előbb, mint később.

– Dai-chan, lenne egy kis időd rám? – Erre egy bólintást kapott válaszul, így egy negyed óra alatt le is tárgyalták a témát.

Mikor a csendespihenőnek vége lett, mindenki újult erővel vetette vissza magát a meccsekbe, melyek egészen késő délutánig húzódtak. Amikor a tornacsarnokot elhagyták, mindenki fáradtnak tűnt, de jókedvűnek.

Daichi elrendelt még egy kör nyújtást, majd levezetésnek egy kis futást. Ezen bejelentését fújolás követte, de egy pillantására elhaltak ezek az ellenkező hangok, és buzgón mozogtak a fiúk, hogy minél előbb elkészüljenek a feladatokkal. Kétségtelen, Sawamura gyilkos pillantásai messze földön híresek voltak.

Kuroo szeretett futni, főleg, hogy a naplemente szépen megfestette az eget, mintha egy egész élet lenne egy képen. A sok különböző szín... s harmonikus együtthatásuk mindig le tudta csillapítani.

Mikor mindenki végzett a kiadott testmozgással, leültek a lugasban levő asztalokhoz elkölteni a vacsorájukat.

A Nekoma kapitánya nem tudta, ki rakta fel az égősorokat az oszlopokra és korlátokra, de mentálisan megtapsolta az ötletet, mert nagyon hangulatos volt így. Mosolyogva nézett a mellette ülő, láthatóan kifáradt Kenmára.

– Azt hiszem ma korán fekszünk, igaz-e? – Bökte oldalba, csipkelődve barátját.

– Igen... – Válaszolt motyogva amaz. – De előtte még majd beszélni fogunk. – Jelentette ki. Kuroot nem lepte meg a hirtelen jött magabiztossága, mert ez a parancsoló hangnem az ő hivatalos feladójuk hangja volt, akire bizalommal építhetett. Máris kíváncsian várta, hogy Kozume mi olyat vett észre, amit ő maga nem, tudniillik embertelen jó volt az obszervációs képessége, ami miatt nagyon örülhetett a kapitány. És örült is. _A mai egy tanulságos este lesz._

Miután mindenki jól lakott, elköszöntek egymástól, majd a Nekoma csapata elindult a szállása felé, míg a Karasuno tagjai az otthonaik felé kezdtek szállingózni.

Mikor felértek az ideiglenes tartózkodási helyükre, Kuroo a társai felé fordult.

– A fürdőszobát fél órás váltásokban fogjuk használni. Először az elsőévesek, aztán a másodévesek, és végül mi, harmadévesek megyünk. Ellenben mindenki maga után takarít, nem akarok egy árvíz sújtotta helyiségben tisztálkodni. Aki viszont úgy érzi, rá a szabályok nem vonatkoznak, azt most megmondom, hogy kint fog aludni, és hiába van nappal meleg, éjjel a cidri a jellemző, szóval ésszel, gyerekek. Na gyerünk, mindenki a dolgára! – Bocsátotta el a többieket, majd Kenmával leült egy csendesebb sarokba társalogni.

– Tehát, tündeszemed mit látott, Legolas? – Kérdezte vigyorogva barátjától.

– Már nem is macskaszemem van, mint a Macskanőnek? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét Kenma, ami megmelengette a szívét Kuroonak, már a tény is, hogy emlékezett a feladója, hogy mit mondott neki korábban.

– Nem, mert már nem fekete a hajad, hanem szőke.

– Áh, mindent értek. – Igazából nem értette, és ezt mindketten tudták. – Nos, kezdjük a mieinkkel. Shibayama egyre jobban alakul, bár még néha mindig darabos a mozgása. Lev kezd összeszedettebben mozogni, bár még mindig nagyon elbizakodott, ha engem kérdezel. Beszélhetnél vele... Vagy ráhagyhatnád Yaku-sanra. Ő remekel, mint mindig. Yamamoto és Fukunaga is egyre pontosabban ütnek, bár még nem vették ma túl komolyan a dolgokat. Inuoka túl sokat ugrál, ha engem kérdezel...

– Ez mióta baj? Chibi-chan is sokat szokott ugrálni, ha jól emlékszem. Nála, mintha nem za-

– Ma nem ugrált Shoyo. De erről majd később, hadd fejezzem be először a mi csapatunkat.

– Értettem.

– Szóval... azt akartam mondani, hogy Inuokánál nem az a baj, hogy sokat ugrál, hanem, hogy feleslegesen, már ha érted a különbséget. Erről beszélhetnél vele. Vagy megbízhatnád Nobuyakit, hogy beszélgessen vele, ahogy kényelmesebb.

– Igen, ez jó ötlet. Akkor a Karasunoval mi a helyzet?

– Hát, gondolom észrevetted, hogy az a magas gyerek sokat fejlődött a blokkolás terén, egy olyan erő, amivel számolni kell. A kis barátja szervái is egyre magabiztosabbak, szóval, én azért rajta is rajta tartanám a szemem. Sawamura is kezd jobb lenni az ütésekben, mert eddig főleg a fogadásai voltak félelmetesen jók, most már, az ütései is azok. Noya új formációja Asahival is jobban formát öltött, mint mikor először láttuk... Ellenben Kageyama, hiába fantasztikus most is, mint mindig, valahogy nem az igazi... Vagy nem is tudom, hogy mondjam.

– Ez kapcsolatban áll az előbbi kijelentéseddel? Mert ma amúgyis hiányoltam azt a csodagyorsat, meglepett, hogy egyszer sem láttuk. Mi van velük?

– Shoyoval van valami, ha engem kérdezel. Nem tudom hova tenni a mostani viselkedését. Nem olyan energikus, mint szokott lenni. Rossz ránézni.

– Most, hogy mondod... – gondolt vissza Kuroo is a kis vörös törpe mai viselkedésére. – Egyet kell értsek, valami baja van. Majd megkérdezem őt erről. Remélhetőleg semmi komoly.

– Persze. De most, ha nem bánod... – ejtett el egy ásítást Kenma – ...elmennék fürödni, mert különben itt alszom el. – Kuroo látta a fiú szavainak igazságát.

– Menj csak. Rád fér egy jó fürdő. – A Nekoma kapitánya visszamerült a gondolataiba, próbálta megemészteni a hallott információkat. Akaratlanul is a Hinata-kérdésnél lyukadt ki. Nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot. Egyszerűen olyan természetellenesnek tűnt a viselkedése, és a játéka. Visszafogott volt, mint aki vagy nincs ott lélekben, vagy nem érdeklődik a dolog iránt. És mindkettő opció nevetségesnek hangzott, ismerve a vöröskét. És mégis...

Gondolatai közül egy kéz a vállán rántotta ki. A valóságba visszatérve meglátta Kai aggódó arcát.

– Minden rendben, Tetsu-chan?

– Persze, persze... Csak nagyon elgondolkodtam. Tudod, sokkal nehezebb egyben edzőnek és csapatkapitánynak is lenni, mint gondoltam. – Mosolygott fel rá, próbálva elterelni magáról a gyanút.

– Na, nem mintha nem lennél több, mint képes rá. Esküszöm, olyan vagy néha, mint valami harcos anyatigris. Na, menj akkor fürödni, hátha az kicsit lenyugtatja háborgó anyai ösztöneidet. – Bökte meg a vállát a helyettese játékosan.

– De...

– Már mindenki fürdött rajtad kívül, igen, és már az ágyba is készülődnek a lefekvéshez. Lazíts egy kicsit. Már nem engedetlen ötévesek. Ismernek, és nem akarják megnehezíteni a dolgod. Ha meg mégis... hát, Yaku elég meggyőző tud lenni, ha te épp nem vagy ott. – Mosolyodott el szélesen. Kuroo szíve hálásan dobbant ezeket hallva. Igazán meghatott volt. Akkora elismerésnek hatott ez az egész...

– Jó, megyek is, akkor...

– Kuroo, te sírsz?

– Én soha! Csak egy muslica ment a szemembe... – válaszolt immáron háttal a kapitány a helyettesének, aki csak vigyorgott, mint valami vadalma. Majd megszólalt a bajsza alatt.

– Én is ezt mondanám, kapitány...

Kuroo tisztán, és teljesen felfrissülve lépett ki a fürdőből, majd a hálóhelyiségbe érve azt vette észre, hogy már mindenki a takaró alatt nyugodtan fekszik, ha nem épp alszik már. Mosolyogva járt körbe, anyai csókokat osztani a homlokokra, már csak abból a szerény indíttatásból is, hogy revansot vegyen a barátja korábbi szavain, miszerint ő valami anyatigris lenne. Hah, micsoda vicc. Inkább apamacska... De miért is gondolkodik megint ilyen hülyeségeken? Lényegtelen.

Gyorsan kényelembe helyezte magát a matracán, majd gyorsan egy felületes álomba merült, amiből tíz perc múlva izzadva riadt fel, azzal a gondolattal, hogy nem nyújtotta le a fiúkat a fürdés előtt. De most meg már nem akarta felverni őket. Ennyire ő sem érezte spártainak magát. Remélte nem lesz baj a dologból. Elvégre lenyújtottak vacsora előtt...

Emiatt az aggódás miatt egész éjszaka nem tudott rendesen aludni, csak forgolódott, és akaratlanul is így visszakanyarodott még Hinatára, és képtelenebbnél képtelenebb ötleteket gyártott az okokról. Pedig tudta, hogy nem túl valószínű, hogy Shoyo amiatt nem játszott jól, mert leesett egy játszótéri mászókáról, majd elfogták az ufók, akik kísérleteztek rajta, ami miatt futva kellett a szegény fiúnak menekülnie, majd egy ejtőernyővel kiugrania a sztratoszférából a repülő csészealjból, majd a térdére érkezve kificamította azt, és még mindig sokkolt volt, ezért volt visszahúzódó. Egy szó, mint száz, pontosan tudta, hogy ezen forgatókönyvek egyike sem túl életszerű, de mégis rettenetesen belelovalta magát. Majd elkezdett végül azon aggódni, hogy Kenma kipurcan a hét végére, főleg, ha Hinata nem tölti fel energiával...

Hajnalban fáradt arccal ült fel, majd kiment a kis konyhába, és lefőzött magának egy kávét. Tudta, hogy nem túl jó ilyenkor kávézgatni, de egyszerűen szüksége volt rá. Megígérte magának, hogy cserébe másnap majd eszik egy narancsot reggeli mellé.

Kenma az orrát követve csukott szemmel támolygott ki a konyhába, hogy ott találja a mosott szarnak kinéző Kuroot. Egy szemdörzsöléssel később intett a kapitányának, hogy ha már ott van, igazán csinálhatna neki is egy kör kávét.

Tetsuro minden ellenkezés nélkül, csupán egy sóhajjal nyugtázva nyúlt egy második bögréért, majd kiöntött feladójának egy bödön kávét, épp úgy, ahogy az szerette - elementális mennyiségű cukorral.

– Neked is jobb reggelt. – Nyomta a kezébe az elkészült kávét. Csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul.

Lassan ideje volt felébreszteni a többieket is, így miután elszürcsölgették az italukat, Kuroo bement, és elkiáltotta magát.

– FELKELNI! – Majd humortalan nevetést hallatott a felcsapó morcos nyögésekre. Elvégre neki is jár valami szórakozás egy ilyen éjszaka után, no meg... ez olyan anyás volt, szóval, megköszönhetik Nobuyukinak.

– Háromig számolok. Utána hideg vízzel keltek. – Dorombolta ezúttal emberi hangnemben a fejhang helyett. – Egy... Kettő... – Meglepő, vagy talán nem is annyira meglepő módon már mindenki talpon volt a három elhangzása előtt. – Helyes. Most pedig az ötös gyakorlatsorral indítjuk a reggelt. Ah, el ne felejtsem, kétszer. – Tette hozzá, gondolva egyet. Undorítóan energikusak voltak a másod- és elsőévesek. Tehát, kapitányként ezt honorálnia kellett valamivel.

Mikor mindenki kész volt a kiadott testmozgással, elindultak lefelé, a lugashoz. A reggeli megint ott várta őket, néhány Karasunóssal egyetemben. De, ami meglepő volt, hogy nem csak a Karasuno képviseltette magát, hanem az Aoba Johsai is, legalábbis, ez a név állt a pólóikon. Kuroo hallott már eleget róluk a Karasuno elmesélésében, így kíváncsi volt mi lesz ebből. Vajon őellenük is játszanak majd? Mert Suga mondta, hogy lesz meglepi is... De erre őszintén nem számított. Persze, a dolog pozitív csalódás lett volna, ha sikeresen végigalussza az éjszakát...

Szemei ösztönösen Hinatát keresték, hogy megnézze mi van vele, ha már átaggódta érte az alvásra szánt időt. A fiúcska tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy rossz passzban van. Ez nem volt olyan feltűnő, mintha takarni akarta volna a tényt a vörös, de látható volt.  _Határozottan különös_ , döntötte el Kuroo magában. Majd délután elbeszélget vele. Igen, ez jó lesz. Addig is, a csapata a fő prioritása, elsősorban értük tartozik felelősséggel.

A reggeli ma is remek volt, mindenki jóllakottan kezdett neki a bemelegítéshez, amit ezúttal Ukai vezényelt. Ezután neki is fogtak a gyakorló meccseknek, kiegészülve a Seijohval. Úgy csinálták, hogy mindenki végignézte egymás meccseit, majd utána átbeszélték, mindezt a közös fejlődés oltárának szentelve. Kuroo magánvéleménye szerint nem volt rossz elképzelés, noha kissé naív azt feltételezni, hogy mindenki odafigyel egy ekkora tömegben az egy beszélőre. De azért, látta a hasznát. Legalább nem volt annyi susmus, és helytelen feltevés.

Az ebéd a mai nap egy gyors, kis hideg valami volt, ami szendvicsekből állt, majd nyújtást követően hamar vissza is tértek a meccsekhez.

Ezért késő délután mindenki farkaséhesen és hullafáradtan támolygott a lugashoz, hogy valami laktatóbbat vegyen magához a vacsora formájában. És nem is kellett csalódniuk. Az estebéd kellően kárpótolta őket mindenért, amit a mai napi fáradalmak listájára lehetett írni.

Jóllakottan hátradőlve, Kuroo a szemeivel elkezdte pásztázni az asztalokat, Hinatát keresve. Mert nem felejtette el, hogy most akart vele beszélni, legyen bármennyire is fáradt.

Csendesen felállt, majd odabattyogott a kis vörös mellé, és a vállát megkocogtatta. Kissé megugorva nézett rá hátra az alacsony fiú.

– Lenne pár perced rám? Szeretnék veled négyszemközt beszélni. – Mondta halkan a Nekoma kapitánya.

– Öh... gondolom... – válaszolt kitérően Hinata, de ez tökéletesen megfelelt Kuroonak. Intett a vörösnek, hogy kövesse, aki bár vonakodva, de megtette.

Barátságos csendben sétáltak el, egészen egy nem messzi alkóvba, ahol egy fácska is állt. Tetsuro egyből levetette magát ülő pozícióba.

– Szóval... mit akartál mondani, Kuroo-san? – Kérdezte a földet nézve Hinata.

– Nyugodtan szólíts Tetsuronak, Hinata.

– Oké...

– Csupán meg szerettem volna kérdezni barátilag, hogy mi a baj.

– Hogy mi...? – Kapta fel a fejét Shoyo, talán túl gyorsan is, már ha a nyaka reccsenése engedett erre következtetni.

– Jól hallottad. Bár nem láttalak sokszor, tudom, hogy ez a viselkedés... ez nem te vagy. Szóval, mondd, mi a baj. Nem adom tovább. – Mosolygott fel rá bíztatóan Kuroo.

– Hát... én... tényleg nincs semmi... – A feketehajú látta rajta, hogy hazudott, de egyelőre ezt nem vetette a szemére. Várt, hátha bevallja. Tudta, hogy bizonyos dolgokat nem szabad erőltetni.

– Biztosan?

– Igen.

– Nos, akkor gyere ide, legalább hadd öleljelek meg. – Tárta szét a karjait az idősebb fiú.

– Megölelni? Miért? – Kérdezte teljesen értetlenül Hinata. Ez a megértési tartományon kívül esett számára.  _Hogyan függ össze a két dolog...?_

– Csak úgy, mint azt a jó barátok szokták. Tudod...

– Oh, akkor jó. – Egyezett bele végül Shoyo, tudva, hogy máskülönben nagy valószínűséggel nem szabadul. Meg amúgyis, egy kis ölelés sosem árthat... Főleg most...

Ahogy a meleg, megnyugtató karok keresztülfonták testét, rettenetesen biztonságban érezte magát. Nagyot sóhajtott. Igazság szerint már nagyon szüksége volt erre a fajta megnyugvásra.

– Mondd, miért sírsz? Van valami baj? – Hallotta Kuroo hangját puhán rezonálni a hajában.

– É-én nem sírok... – kezdte, de mikor jobban odafigyelt, észre kellett vegye, hogy tényleg eleredtek a könnyei. Nem tudta mire vélni. Hisz csak megölelték egymást. Ez megnyugtató volt...

– Semmi baj, itt vagyok. Engedd nyugodtan ki. Ettől nem leszel kevésbé férfiasabb. A sírás jó és fontos dolog. Tudod, a könnycsatornáink azért termelik ezt, hogy érzelmi dolgokra adott válaszunk fizikai legyen, mert ha ténylegesen megtisztulsz, esetünkben ugye a könnyeidtől, akkor ez átvitt értelemben is segít. Nem véletlenül mondják, hogy a gyakorlás útján tanulás a legjobb. Mert ha valamit fizikálisan, kézzel foghatóan is megtapasztalsz, azt jobban meg is érted. – Mondott mindenfélét Kuroo halk hangon, hogy terelje Hinata figyelmét, egyszersmind megnyugtassa, s úgy tűnt, beválni látszott a dolog. Tetsuro magában egy hatalmas vállveregetést adott az anyuka énjének, már nem is akarva tagadni a dolgot.  _Elvégre anyukának lenni **menő** dolog._

– Én... – kezdte immáron kevésbé szipogva, de reszketeg hangon Shoyo. – Az én szüleim elválnak épp... És... olyan rossz... megerőltető... Nem akarom... Tetsu, nem akarom... – Bújt még szorosabban a mellkasába a feketehajúnak a vörös,  látszólag az utolsó mentsvárának tekintve őt. És talán így is volt, ha hihetett neki. Egy válás során mindkét fél magának akar jót, nem feltétlen a gyereknek. Ezt meg tudta érteni. Viszont vérzett a szíve a kis rugólábúért. Nem volt fair vele szemben ez az egész.

– Semmi baj... – Csitítgatta, kis ringató mozdulatokkal. – Minden rendben lesz...

Idővel érezte magán elnehezülni a fiú testét, ahogy az fáradt álomba merült. Szomorú mosollyal nézett le rá, eldöntve, hogy ma éjszakára elrabolja, és nem hagyja hazamenni. Velük fog aludni, a Nekoma köreiben. Ez ellen senkinek sem lehet egy szava sem.

Óvatosan felemelve a kis testet, felállt, majd elindult a szállás felé, rábízva a többiek hazakalauzolását Kaira...


	2. Chapter 2

Mikor felért a szállásra, lerakta Hinatát a matracára, majd szépen be is takargatta. Leült mellé, majd csak nézte az arcát, ahogy alszik. Megnyugtató volt látni némileg nyugalmi állapotban, Kuroo vonásai mégis grimaszba torzultak. Igazán nem tudta, mit tehetne egy ilyen helyzetben, mert annyi bizonyos, hogy egy éjszakai alvás nem old meg semmit, noha hasznos, de hosszabb távon nem maradhat itt a fiúcska, egyrészt, mert a Nekoma is pár nap múlva hazamegy, másrészt meg az emberrablást a törvény bünteti.  _Vajon megérné megkockáztatni a börtönt...?_

_Kuroo, mégis mikre gondolsz!_  - korholta magát. Tényleg semmi értelme nem lett volna egy ilyen ostoba lépésnek. Talán a civilizált társalgás lenne a legmegfelelőbb dolog, amit tehet. De kivel beszéljen? Hinatával, ez bizonyos, de kivel még? Mert az apró vöröske nem elég egy ilyen helyzetben. Talán a csapatával? A szüleivel? Nem tudta meddig menjen el. Igazán semmi beleszólása nem volt a dolgokba Tetsurónak, de segíteni akart, ha már adódott rá lehetősége. Igen, talán először elcseveg Daichival meg Koushival, aztán, attól függően, hogy mit mondanak, talán a Shoyo szüleivel is megejt egy kellemes kis tereferét...

Sóhajtva elfeküdt a matracon ő is. Talán tényleg túlzásba viszi ezt az anyatigrises cuccot. De muszáj, nem hagyhatta annyiban, mikor ilyen állapotban van a kis vörös. Fájt érte a szíve, s ha tehetett valamit, hát azt meg is fogja lépni.

Ennyivel lezártnak tekintve ezt a parttalan vitát önmagával, Hinata felé fordult. A kisfiús arcán álmában egy fintor tűnt fel. Felemelte a kezét, és lágyan végigsimított az összeráncolt szemöldökein, le, egészen a az álláig, az arca oldalán. A fiú belesimult az érintésébe, s ellágyultak a vonásai. Ez a tény egy örömteli mosolyt csalt Kuroo arcára.

Hirtelen hangok csapták meg a Nekoma kapitányának a fülét, mire eszébe jutott a hátrahagyott csapata. Tényleg, ők is itt szállnak meg vele. Gyorsan átgondolva a helyzetet felállt, majd kisurrant az épület elé, és megállt a csapata előtt.

– Fiúk, kérlek csendesedjetek el. Ma estére van egy vendégünk, ezért bánjatok finoman vele, s kerüljétek a felesleges kérdéseket, és a hangoskodást. – Hordozta rajtuk végig a szemét egyesével mindenkire egy éles pillantást vetve. – Gondolom, mondanom se kell, hogy nem tűröm a rendbontást, és ordítozást. – Mikor a csapat egy emberként bólintott, Kuroo elmosolyodott. – Helyes, ezt már szeretem.

Nobuyuki rákacsintott, majd mellélépve a fülébe súgott valamit, hogy azt a többiek ne hallják.

– Rendben, Keicchi. – Értett egyet Kuroo. – Ti pedig, – nézett vissza a többiekre – aki úgy érzi, még van benne fölös energia, vagy épp nem nyújtott le rendesen, és szeretné elkerülni a sérülést, az megteheti Nobuyuki vezényletével. A kettes gyakorlatsort ajánlom, de válasszatok kedvetek szerint. – Szinte érezte néhány ember döbbenetét, ahogy szabad választást hagyott, és nem megparancsolta a testmozgást. Ez egy vigyort csalt az arcára.

Elindult befelé, oldalán Kenmával, s egyből letelepedtek Hinata mellett, aki Kuroo matracán feküdt. Kozume járatta egy kicsit a tekintetét a két fiú között, majd döntésre jutva, hozzátolta a saját matracát Tetsuróéhoz, hogy majd mindhárman elférjenek kényelmesen az éjszaka. Kuroot nagyon meghatotta a gesztus, tudta, hogy nem kell csalódnia a legjobb barátjában, mert a fiú szavak nélkül is megérti őt.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a matracokon, Kuroo az egyik, Kenma pedig Hinata másik oldalán, így közre fogva az apró fiúcskát.

Nem sokkal később beszállingóztak az eddig kint nyújtó csapattagok is, majd csendes tusolás után álomra hajtották a fejüket. Kétség sem fér ahhoz, hogy fáradtak voltak, mert a mai nap igazán megerőltető volt.

Pár óra csend után Hinata végül felébredt az éjszaka közepén. Hirtelen azt sem tudta hol van, mert nem volt számára ismerős a hely, ezért eléggé megrémült. Mikor meglátta magával szemben Kuroo alvó arcát, egy kissé leeresztett, de még mindig nem tudta, hogy miképpen került ide.

A mocorgására, Tetsuro is felébredt, és rögtön észrevette, hogy Hinata felkelt. Odanyúlt felé, és megborzolta a haját.

– Jól aludtál? – Kérdezte még mindig kissé álmos hangon a feketehajú.

– Öhm... igen, azt hiszem. – Válaszolt suttogva Hinata. – De hol vagyunk?

– A Nekoma szállására hoztalak, miután elaludtál a kezeimben. Remélem nem bánod. – Erre igazán nem tudta, mit mondhatna a vöröske, így inkább csak nézte tovább a szórt holdfényben a feketehajút. Ezen tevékenysége közben lassan újra elnyomta az álom.

Kuroo csak somolygott ezen, majd ő is visszaaludt.

Reggel ismét korán volt az ébresztő, melyet nem kisebb személy szolgáltatott, mint Lev. Hangosan felkiáltott, mikor meglátta Hinatát a csapatkapitány és a feladó között. Erre felriadt az említett hármas is édes álmukból, majd lassan mindenki csodájára kezdett járni a Karasuno törpéjének. Amikor Kuroo mondta, hogy vendégük van, igazán nem erre számítottak.

– Jól van, jól van. Mindenki nyugodjon meg. Nem egy isten szállt le közénk a magasugróktól, ez csak Hinata, akit már mindannyian jól ismerhettek az edzőmeccsekről. – Próbálta lecsillapítani a kedélyeket a kapitány, kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Ezért bekeményített. – Na jó, ha ennyire buzog bennetek már ilyen korán az adrenalin, akkor cseréljétek le endorfinra! – Mikor csak kuka nézéseket kapott válaszként, felsóhajtott, majd megismételte a felszólítását olyan módon, ahogy még a hülyék is megértik, avagy az ő kedves, műveletlen csapatának se okozzon gondot felfogni. – Azt mondtam, hogy gyerünk ki bemelegíteni. Hármas feladatsor, négyszer!

Mikor mindenki kikóválygott, hogy teljesítsék a kiadott testmozgást, Kuroo visszafordította a figyelmét az elrabolt napsugarára.

– Szóval, jól aludtál? – Tette fel ugyanazt a kérdést, mint korábban.

– Igen... – Válaszolt Hinata is hasonlóan.

– Szeretnél beszélni róla? – Kérdezte kedvesen Kuroo.

– Igazán nem tudom... mit mondhatnék még ... – motyogta válaszul a vöröshajú.

– Rendben. Kérsz egy ölelést? – Ajánlotta fel tegnaphoz hasonlóan a feketehajú, melyet a másik fiú rövid vonakodás után el is fogadott. Mikor elváltak, csendesen meg is köszönte.

– No, akkor. Ideje indulni, nehogy aggódni kezdjenek miattunk! – Pattant fel Kuroo, jó példát mutatva. Magában tényleg átkozta ezt az anyáskodó viselkedést... De most jó szolgálatot tett neki.

– Oké... – Azzal kiléptek mindketten a szobából, majd a teljes Nekoma csapattal együtt lesétáltak a lugashoz, hogy megreggelizzenek. Tsukishima, aki már ott ücsörgött egy ideje, felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta, Hinata kikkel érkezik. De végül nem szentelt több gondolatot a dolognak, és elfordult.

Nem sokkal később befutott a Karasuno maradéka, és az Aoba Johsai is.

A gyors reggeli után, mindenki közösen melegített be Nobuyuki vezetésével, de szerencsére Kuroo nem hallott morgásokat a saját csapata felől, hogy ők már ezt egyszer megcsinálták.

Ezt követően neki is fogtak a meccsezésnek, az előző naphoz hasonlóan.

Gyorsan el is érkezett az ebédidő, ahol egy könnyed étket fogyasztottak el, majd kis nyújtást követően csendespihenő következett. Ekkor Kuroo úgy döntött akcióba lép, így odasétált a Sawamura-Sugawara kettősköz, hogy szépen elbeszélgessen velük hatszemközt a helyzetről.

– Hello, fiúk. Lenne rám pár percetek? – Kérdezte egy mosollyal.

– Ez csak természetes. – Válaszolta Koushi, viszonozva mosolyát.

– Miről lenne szó? – Vette fel a társalgás fonalát Daichi is.

– Hinatáról... – kezdte el ecsetelni a tényeket Kuroo, nem túl bő lére eresztve az egészet. A végére a szürkehajú szája elnyílt, és kezét is elé kapta. Nem hitte el, hogy nem vette észre a kis kouhaia baját. Igazán rossz senpainak érezte most magát...

– Értjük. – Nyugtázta Daichi, mikor Kuroo végzett. – Igazad van, ez nem tűr halasztást. Beszélnünk kell a szüleivel. Szerintem ma este meglátogatjuk őket. Csatlakozol hozzánk?

– Mindenképp. – Válaszolta mosolyogva Kuroo, tudva, hogy minden rendben lesz. Nem csalódott a Karasuno kapitányában és annak helyettesében. Bár továbbra is furcsállta, hogy nem vették észre korábban...

Visszatért a csapatához, épp jókor, mert elkezdődött a délutáni etap a meccsekből. Ma egészen addig játszottak, míg be nem sötétedett, így már csak alig vánszorogtak a vacsorához, mely gőzölögve várta őket a kis lugasban. Jóízűen lakmároztak, majd egy laza lenyújtással, melyet ezúttal Iwaizumi vezetett, lezártnak tudták a mai napot.

Kuroo elküldte a csapatot Nobuyukival a szállásra, és Yaku lelkére is kötötte, hogy figyeljen rájuk. Ezzel a gondjait időlegesen letudva, odasétált a Sugawara-Sawamura pároshoz, akik közrefogtak egy nagyon is álmos Hinatát.

– Akkor indulhatunk? – Kérdezte Daichi.

– Persze. – Felelte kórusban a másik két harmadéves, Shoyo pedig csak pilledten bólintott. Ezzel útra keltek, hogy megmásszák a hegyet, hogy eljussanak Hinatáék lakásába.

Szerencsére egész gyorsan átjutottak, alig kellett hozzá egy órácska, majd megálltak az ajtó előtt, ami a Hinata feliratot viselte, és bekopogtak várakozásteljesen.

Nem sokkal később kinyílt az ajtó...

– Ti meg mégis mit kerestek itt?!?


	3. Chapter 3

A furcsa négyes fogatra nem kisebb személy nézett le, mint Ushijima Wakatoshi.

– Ezt éppen mi is kérdezhetnénk. – Morogta vissza Kuroo.   
– Igaz. Kerüljetek beljebb. Egyelőre csak én voltam itthon.  
– Itthon? – Kérdeze Sugawara fejét oldalra billentve. Nem úgy volt, hogy Hinatát hozták haza? Ez kezdett nagyon szövevényes lenni...  
– Ah, igen. Ez egy hosszú történet. De én itthon vagyok. – Azzal a nagy kezét Hinata szabad vállára rakta, hogy beljebb húzza az elbizzsadt fiút. A varjúcska három gardedámja ezt összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, de egyelőre nem szólták meg.

Beérve a nappaliba, kényelmesen helyet foglaltak a kanapén.  
– Shoyo, miért nem mész fel a szobádba aludni, amíg mi itt szépen elbeszélgetünk Ushiwakával? – Kérdezte mosolyogva Sugawara, de ez inkább hangzott parancsnak, így jobb híján a kis vörös engedelmesen felment az emeletre.   
A távozása után nagyot sóhajtottak.   
– Akkor kérlek térj gyorsan a lényegre. – Mondta Sawamura Ushijima szemeibe nézve.  
– Rendben. Megpróbálom... Nos, Hinata édesanyja és édesapja elváltak bizonyos okokból, s aztán az apja elvette az én édesanyámat nem olyan rég. Tulajdonképp, ma költözünk be. – Zárta ténylegesen rövidre a mondókáját a Shiratorizawa ásza.  
Az elhangzottakat egy ideig csendben emésztgették.  
– Shoyo tudott erről? Hogy állt hozzá?  
– Még nem volt lehetőségem beszélni vele erről. Ő nem volt jelen az esküvőn. Furcsa az egész helyzet, ha engem kérdezel. Mégis mennyi esély volt arra, hogy pont a mi szüleink akarnak egybe kelni?  
– Igazat kell adnom ebben. – Szólalt meg végre Kuroo is. – Kevés esély volt erre, megközelítőleg nulla...  
– És te hogy állsz ehhez az egészhez? – Kérdezte óvatosan Koushi.  
– Én... nos, csak szeretném a legtöbbet kihozni az adott helyzetből, egyelőre nem tehetek mást. Nemsokára amúgyis a saját lábamra fogok állni. Megpróbálom Shoyo számára könnyebbé tenni ezt az egészet.  
– Remélem is. – Nézett rá Daichi úgy, hogy bárki tisztán láthatta, hogy "görbüljön egy haja szála is a fiúnak, s halott vagy".   
Kuroo megborzongott a Sawamurából áradó gyilkos aurától.  
De Ushijima csak bólintott.  
– Helyes. Mi akkor nem is zavarnánk tovább. – Azzal felálltak, s az ajtó felé vették az irányt, Wakatoshi tekintete pedig követte mozgásukat, ameddig az ajtó be nem csukódott mögöttük.

Kuroo, Sugawara és Sawamura csendesen sétáltak visszafelé a sötét hegyi úton.   
– Szerintetek rendben lesznek?  
– Majd eldől idővel...  
– Igen, egyelőre nem tehetünk semmit.

Hinata nem jelent meg másnap az edzőtáborban.

Senki sem szólt egy szót se róla, csak aggódva tekintgettek össze. De próbáltak a csapatuk összefogására, és magára a játékra koncentrálni, de nagyon nehéz volt. Oikawa is észrevette a lopott pillantás-váltásaikat. Délután kérdőre is vonta őket a pocsék játékuk miatt, ami persze azzal a hátsó szándékkal párosult, hogy megtudja mi aggasztja őket ennyire, mintha valami világmegváltó titkot tudnának.

Aznap este négyen indultak el a hegyi úton a Hinata lakás felé, de félúton találkoztak Ushijimával. Nem volt egy kellemes összeröffenés, Oikawa alapjáraton is táplált ellenérzéseket a fiú irányába, de most volt egy nagyobb problémájuk is: Hinata reggel elindult, azóta senki se látta.

Immár öten keresték őt telefonokkal világítva a sötét hegyen.

Kuroo volt az, aki először meglátta. A bozótosban feküdt, a biciklije nem messze, egy fán volt felkenődve.   
– Ide! Megtaláltam! – Szapora lépteket hallott, s nemsokára köré gyűltek a többiek is. Ushijima felkapta a biciklit, mondván a környezet-szennyezés rossz, míg Tetsuro Shoyot kapta fel.   
Elindultak futólépésben a legközelebbi kórház felé.

Háromnegyed óra alatt oda is értek. Gyorsan az orvosokra bízták a kis vöröst, míg ők kifulladva ültek le a váróterembe, határozottan aggódva várva az dokik ítéletét.   
– Megmondom, a mai nap nem számítottam, hogy ilyen helyen kötünk ki. – Mondta Oikawa inkább a maga nyugtatására, mint bármi másért.  
– Ezzel egyetértek. Nem túl szerencsés helyszín. – Válaszolt Ushijima.  
– Velem te ne érts egyet.   
– Ne most veszekedjetek. Van fontosabb dolgunk is.  
– De olyan jó figyelem-elterelés a veszekedés! – Nyafogott Tooru.   
Koushi előkapta a telefonját és tárcsázni kezdett.   
– Szia... Igen... Egy kis segítséget kérnék... Igen, tudom. ... Nem, épp velem szemben. ... Hogy mi? Oh, remek. – Azzal lediktálta a kórház címét. És mosolyogva bontotta a vonalat.  
– Hát ez meg ki a csoda volt?  
– A barátod. Tudod, aggódott érted, mert nem nyaggattad telefonon, meg a hazaúton.  
– Ezt ő mondta? – Döbbent meg Oikawa.  
– Nem szó szerint... De tudok olvasni a sorok között. – Erre Tooru elpirult, s elfordította a fejét. – Amúgyis, minek hívtad ide?  
– Mert ő tudja kezelni a hangulat-ingadozásaiat. És erre most nagy szükség van. Ez nem egy egyszerű helyzet, kell neked is a lelki támasz, még ha nem is ismered be, Tooru-chan. – Mosolygott rá mindenttudóan Sugawara.  
– Kou-chan, te túl jó emberismerő vagy.  
– Hát nem ez a jó feladók ismérve? – Nevetett fel a Karasuno ezüsthajú feladója.  
– Ez durva volt azért.   
– Talán, de igaz.  
Erre mindketten felkuncogtak.

Nem sokkal később Iwaizumi is befutott. Immár hatan ültek a várakozó terem egy sarkában, aggódva Hinatáért. Pontosan nem tudták mi történt, hogy mennyire súlyos az eset, annyit következtettek ki, hogy nagy valószínűséggel reggel, mikor elindult a biciklijével a tábor felé, megcsúszott az úton, ezért szenvedett balesetet. Vagy, legalábbis ez lett volna a legjobb eshetőség.

Az ügyeletes orvos kisvártatva feltűnt, s jelentette a kis vöröske állapotát, mely közel sem volt életveszélyes. Erre egy emberként sóhajtottak fel megkönnyebülten a fiúk.

Kis csoportokban meg is látogathatták a kórteremben a vöröskét. Lélegzett, s ennél több nem is kellett.

 


End file.
